The invention relates to a novel apparatus for intermitently forming filled dough items as a wonton, pirojhok and the like. Typically such products are made manually by wrapping a sheet of dough around a filling and the items thus made are cooked or fried for eventual consumption.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,051 discloses extrusion apparatus for food material which produces dough tube with filling such as ketchup or sour cream. U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,675 discloses an extruder that produces a dough tube filled with a suitable food material which is divided into pieces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,259 describes apparatus for molding dough materials with filling from bar shapes into spherical shapes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,946 discloses a device for forming a cereal shell and simultaneously filling the shell with a suitable filler. The continuous tube of cereal material is then divided into pieces.
These apparatuses have large dimensions and high cost.